fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azelle
Azel (アゼル Azeru) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. Azel is a mage and nobleman of Velthomer, and a descendant of Fala. He is also the son of Victor and paternal half-brother of Alvis, with his mother being Cigyun's favorite maid. Worried about the cleric Adean, he drags his friend Lex into joining Siglud's army in the events of Chapter 1. He is also childhood friends with the Thunder Mage Tailto. Azel's fate after the Battle of Barhara is unknown, with certain rumors suggesting that he is taken into custody by Alvis, and others suggesting that he succumbs to an unnamed illness. This is most likely credited to Alvis's words to Siglud, "Azel may be a half-brother of mine, but he means the world to me." Kaga originally intended for Azel to appear in the second generation, where it is discovered that he has been turned into a statue, alongside the other survivors from the Battle of Barhara. Personality Azel is shy and studious, with both traits being exemplified when compared to his hotheaded friend Lex and his happy-go-lucky childhood friend Tailto. This may be attributed to the fact that he is the bastard child of Victor, resulting in him being constantly bullied by most of his peers. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Mage | Fala |1 |30 |0 |10 |7 |9 |2 |2 |6 |5 |0 |5000 | Pursuit | Fire - B Thunder - C Wind - C | Fire Overall Azel begins as a Mage who primarily specializes in Fire Magic and suffers from relatively low movement. While Azel starts out rather weak, he will eventually become very useful being after being promoted to a Mage Knight, as said class's high movement will boost his versatility on the battlefield. It is recommended that he gets hold of either the Elfire or Elwind tomes the moment they are made available in the game, as the standard Fire tome serves to further compromise his usability as a unit. Generally, he is best paired with either Tailto, Rackesis or Ferry. In these cases, their children will gain high Magic and Resistance. This is especially recommended for Tailto's children, who wield magic-based weapons. Pairing him with Adean is rather risky: While Rana will definitely benefit from the high Magic stats, Lester will not get the skills he needs, alongside not being able to receive a decent starting weapon. Furthermore, his Strength will be greatly impeded from this particular pairing. Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |50% |10% |40% |20% |50% |20% |20% |10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Mage Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +3 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +4 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Movement:' +4 *'B Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' Conversations In the Prologue, Azel may speak to Siglud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, Azel may speak to Adean, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 4, if neither Tailto nor Azel has lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in her gaining five points of HP and 100 love points with she. In Chapter 4, if Adean and Azel are lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in her receiving the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, Lex may speak to Azel, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, if Tailto and Azel are lovers, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 120+1 *Ira: 0+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Briggid: 150+3 *Tailto: 120+3 Etymology Azel is a name of Hebrew origin, which hereby means 'noble'. Gallery Image:Azel TCG1.jpg|Azel, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Mage. File:Azel.jpg|Azel, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Mage. azel3.jpg|Azel, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Mage. File:Azel TCG2.jpg|Azel, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Mage Knight. File:Azel_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Azel from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Azel (Oosawa manga).jpg|Azel, as he appears in the Oosawa manga adaptation. File:FE4FN manga Stage 2.jpg|Azel, as he appears in the Nattsu Fujimori manga adaptation. Azel.gif|Concept art of Azel. Azel.png|Azel's portrait in Seisen no Keifu Bs fe04 azel mage.png|In-game battle model of Azel as a Mage. Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters